


Chase Stein Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Chase Stein imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Reminiscing

"Have you got your presents yet?" Alex asked you. You were around his place playing video games with him.

 

"No, I've got ages." You answered.

 

"Christmas is tomorrow... you do know that, right?" He told you. When he did your eyes widened and you paused the game.

 

"What!?"

 

"Wait, don't tell me you forgot again. We kept reminding you and you still forgot to get presents." It was true. Somehow every year you managed to forget to get peoples presents. Even if they do remind you.

 

"Crap!" You exclaimed, getting up and gathering your things. If you left now you might make it to the shops before they close. You left Alex's in a hurry and went to the mall. Of course when you got there you had trouble parking and when you finally got inside all of the good stuff was gone. You cursed to your past self and ended up getting some chocolate. This year you wanted the gift for Chase to be special. It was the first Christmas since your friend group got back together. Plus it didn't help that you had a major crush on him since forever as Alex would put it.

 

When you got home you went straight to your room and laid on your bed, thinking about what you could possibly get Chase. What felt like hours, which probably was actually minutes, something caught your eye. It was a photo of the seven of you hanging out. That was when you had an idea. You began rummaging through your things until you found the photo you were looking for. You then took the photo on your desk out of its frame and put the new one in. All you could think was whether Chase will like it or not.

 

At Alex's little get together, you walked outside to where Chase was sat. "Aren't you cold out here?" You asked him, startling him slightly.

 

"Just getting some air." He told you.

 

"I get it. There's only so much Christmas I can get take too." You laughed. It was contagious. One of the many things Chase likes about you. "Anyway, I got you this." You said giving him the present, after you stopped laughing.

 

Chase frowned slightly not expecting a gift but accepted it anyway. He tore away the wrapping paper revealing a photo frame with a picture in. It was the two of you at the local fair years ago. "Wow, I remember this." He smiled, looking at the photo of the two of you in awe. "It was that fair and you wanted that giant pig toy so bad I tried to win it for you."

 

"Yeah and you failed so I went home with a small one instead." You added, reminiscing about the day like it was yesterday.

 

"You still went home with a pig though."

 

"I've still got it, you know. The pig." You laughed.

 

"No way!" You nodded, confirming it. "Wasn't that the day you also broke your arm?"

 

"Oh, god don't remind me." You cringed thinking back to that day. The rest of the night you and Chase remained outside reminiscing about the past. All you wanted to do was stay in that moment forever.


	2. Green Eyed Monster (Part 1)

It was no secret how you felt about Chase. Everyone seemed to know. Everyone except Chase. The two of you were close when you were younger, thick as thieves, but after the death of Amy you grew apart along with everyone else. You thought that would end your little school girl crush and it did until you found yourself at Alex's house. The crush you shoved deep down ignited and came back. You were reminded of all the reasons you liked Chase then and how some things have stayed the same. Like his boyish grin or his caring nature, even though it is hidden by this jock persona you knew it was still there.

 

When Gert mentioned tutoring Chase in Spanish a warm feeling came over you in the form of jealousy. You had no reason to be though, they are just friends right? For the rest of the evening you tried to not think much into it. The rational side of you was telling you that he probably asked Gert because she was the only one around. Alex must have seen your curled fists and the looks you were shooting there way as when you went over to the table of food away from the group he also came over. "I see things haven't changed then." He started. You quirked your eyebrow pretending you have no clue what he was on about, in reality you just didn't want to admit it. "You should just tell him." You glanced over to Chase and Gert and saw them laughing at something the other said. You shook your head before sitting back down in your spot and rejoining the conversation.

 

You all met at the beach to talk about another plan to find out more information on everyone's parents. Since that night at Alex's you kept going over what he said about telling Chase and you decide you were going to do it until you see him and Gert close. Today, you were tasked with searching your house for anything that could explain what's going on. "I'll come with you." Chase spoke up. The only reason he was saying that was because Gert wasn't here, you thought, if she was he would jump at the opportunity to help her.

 

"Nah, I'm good." You told him. "Besides shouldn't you see if Gert needs any help. I mean, she is better company then me, right?"

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase asked but you were already leaving, not wanting to be there any longer then you had to. "Y/N!" He called after you before turning to the rest of the group when you didn't answer. "Do you know what's up with Y/N?"

 

"You seriously don't know?" Alex scoffed with belief. He had no clue how anyone could be that oblivious. Chase shook his head in response. "Y/N, likes you... as in more than friends." He divulged. Chase's eyes widened as he cursed to himself. He honestly had no clue and now he has screwed up.


	3. Green Eyed Monster (Part 2)

After the incident that happened on the beach Chase hasn't seen you much. Maybe it was by chance that you were working on separate things or maybe you were avoiding him on purpose. He couldn't know for sure though. What he did know was that he messed up and he was going to stop at nothing to fix it. One day after school Chase decided to go over to your house to talk to you. When he got there he took note that your parents car wasn't on the drive which meant you were home alone.

 

He knocked on the door and waited for you to answer. After a minute of nothing, no movement or someone telling him to wait, Chase tried again. This time he saw a shadow of someone in the foyer. "Hey, Y/N, it's me, Chase." He called out. That seemed to work as you quickly opened the door and dragged him inside. Chase didn't miss the baseball bat that your hand was gripped around.

 

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" You hissed as if someone could be listening in.

 

"I wanted to come and see you. Is everything okay?" He asked, seeing the scared look your eyes held.

 

"Yeah, everything is fine. I guess I'm just on edge about the whole thing with our parents." You admitted putting the bat down and leaning against the wall. "What did you want to come and see me about?"

 

"Look," Chase started leading you into your living room and onto the couch. "Something has been playing on my mind since that day on the beach." When he said that you clammed up immediately, you turned away from him to hide your embarrassment. You were expecting for the worst possible outcome. "Alex told me-"

 

"Oh, god." You groaned bringing your hands up to hide your face but Chase stopped you by slipping his hands into yours.

 

"Alex told me and I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way." Your head snapped up at his confession. You could tell he was telling you the truth by the earnest look he was wearing. "The only reason I was hanging with Gert was because I wanted to ask her about you, ask if had a chance with you."

 

"Maybe we should've been honest with each other." You said as your lips curved into a small smile. "Save us a lot of time."

 

"Yeah, maybe." Chase agreed letting out a laugh.


	4. Welcome Any Time

Ever since the night at Alex's where everyone found out their parents may or may not be murderers, Chase has noticed a change in your demeanour. You are quieter than usual. Chase knew out of everyone this revelation about your parents would hit you the hardest. You adored your parents. You got along really well with them and as weird as it sounds your mom was your best friend so to find out everything was a lie, it really put you in a spin.

 

Growing up, you were always there for Chase. He knew that now it was his turn to be there for you. When he got out of lacrosse practice he thought it was odd that you were still at school, sitting on the front steps. Normally, either your parents would have picked you up or you would have walked home. Instead you were sat down, your bag on the floor beside you, as you stared into nothingness. Chase made his way over to you, careful not to scare you. "Hey, Y/N." He greeted. Your head snapped up to his direction. When you saw it was Chase your lips curled into a smile and you quickly stood up.

 

"Hey, Chase."

 

"Is everything okay?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. There was no way he was going to just straight up ask why you aren't at home. There has to be an explanation for it and he didn't want you to think you have no one.

 

"Yeah, of course." You scoffed trying to play off that you were secretly scared to go home. Chase nodded even though he didn't fully believe you. He saw the look of anguish you wore before he came over.

 

"Do you, maybe, wanna come round mine and do some studying?" Chase asked. "Which is code for, I need your help studying for my Spanish test this week."

 

"Sure, why not." You let out a short laugh. Deep down you were grateful that Chase had invited you round his. It means you get to prolong confronting your parents even longer. Even though his parents will be there you know you're safe with Chase.

 

"You're welcome round my house anytime, Y/N. Day or night. My window is always open." Chase told you. You smiled at him knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew you didn't want to be alone in your house and truthfully he didn't really want to be alone in his. You weren't even upset that he knew you were scared. You were thankful.


	5. Amicable

"You don't get to touch them. Not after what you did." Your friend spat when they saw Chase walking up to you, their arms crossed as they stood in front of you. You had to bite back a snicker when you saw Chase's expression. He looked scared.

 

"It's okay." You told them, placing your hand on their arm to gain their attention. "I'll catch up with you." Your friend glanced between you and Chase before grumbling and walking away.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Chase apologised. He felt bad about what happened between you. The two of you were dating and were happy but he couldn't deny the feelings he had for Gert. It wasn't his intention to hurt you.

 

"I'm not mad at you Chase." You assured him. "Sure, it hurt a little but I'm thankful more then anything. You're a good guy. You told me about your feelings for Gert instead of acting upon them. I can't be mad at you for that."

 

"I'm still so sorry, Y/N." He apologised again. You told him it was okay and let silence fall between you. A little laugh came from Chase breaking the short silence. "Do you think there's an alternate universe out there where we worked out?" You barked out a laugh.

 

"I'd like to think so." A howl of laughter caught yours and Chase's attention onto a certain purple haired girl. "You should go. Get your girl."


	6. Dating in Secret

No one knew you two were dating. It wasn't mentioned due to you running for your lives, not thinking it was that important. However, you wished your friends did know. You wished you could hold Chase's hand and be near him just like Nico and Karolina could. Instead all you could do was steal glances at each other, hoping that you'd be paired up.

 

There have been times where you almost got caught. Thankfully, due to your abilities you were able to hear their thoughts before they came round the corner. This time, however you weren't paying attention. You were too caught up with making out with Chase when Nico came round the corner. She stopped in her place, her eyes widened at the two of you. You quickly untangled yourself from Chase, jumping apart so there was a gap between you. "I just came to say that Alex wants to have a meeting." She said before leaving.

 

You and Chase shared a look, catching up with Nico. "Can you please not tell the others."

 

"I won't." She assured you. "But I am telling Karolina. I can't keep a secret from her."

 

"It's better than nothing." Chase shrugged when you gave him a worried look. "It's going to be okay. What's the worse that could happen? Everyone finds out?" He said, wrapping his arms around you as you laid your head on his chest.

 

"And they could hate it." You mumbled.

 

"I don't really care what they think. All I care about is you." He looked at you earnestly, showing you that he really means it. "Let's go before Alex sends out a search party." He said and you giggled, following Chase to the group.

 

"What were you two doing?" Alex asked you both. Nico and Karolina looked away trying to hide their laughter, knowing exactly what you were doing.

 

"Chase was just showing me the new features on his Fistigons." You lied.

 

'Amongst other things.' Karolina thought making you glare at her. Alex mumbled something before starting the meeting he called.

 

The next people to find out about you and Chase was Gert and Molly. You and Alex were currently at the police station, after getting picked up. Chase was worried about you, pacing up and down which was beginning to annoy everyone. "Will you stop. You're making me anxious. Y/N and Alex will be fine." Molly said.

 

"It's like you're in love with them or something." Gert joked making Chase stop, looking at her wide eyed. "Wait, are you and Y/N dating? That's why you're freaking out?"

 

"That makes sense with the sounds I heard from your tent." Molly added, scrunching up her nose.

 

"Yeah, we're dating." Chase admitted, seeing no point in lying anymore. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

 

"It's fine, Chase. You had your reasons. Now believe me when I tell you that Y/N will be okay." She said and Gert was right because you had soon arrived back to where they set up camp with Alex following.

 

You immediately ran to Chase, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him. "When did this happen?" Alex asked, confused making everyone else giggle.


End file.
